It's Bondage Time
by I-h8-fish
Summary: Kenny tries to help Kyle with his relationship issues, but Kyle comes up with a plan to get back at Stan and to show him who is in charge. Rated M for some bondage, lemon and swearing. Style pairing.


So here's another fic! It's the bondage fic I've been talking about. So I absolutely love writing desperate Kyle, it's just so much fun. I was going to write Kyle as seme, but for some reason I just can't do it. I can't see him topping. But I figured this would be close enough. From all of the stuff I've seen, bondage can be extremely...wow. So I didn't want to take it to that level.

Do correct me if there are any spelling, or grammar errors.

South Park and the characters do not belong to me. This contains boy x boy content, and contains bondage. Don't say I didn't warn you.

...

"So, Stan won't have sex with you?"

"It's not that he _won't_ per se, he just…hasn't lately. It's so damn frustrating."

"Dude, I thought you two weren't the types to be all about sex. You two seem to be all over each other, _all the time_…but in a non-sexual way."

"We're _not_, but it's been three weeks since we last did it! Wouldn't you be frustrated, too?"

"Hey, you can't say th-"

"Oh come on, don't give me that. You think about sex nonstop. You do it with _anyone_, at least I only do that with my boyfriend."

"Hey, cheap shot." Kenny's gaze is positioned to the ground while he takes another puff of his cigarette, playfully blowing some of the smoke in my direction. I mumble a quick apology under my breath, rolling my eyes as he ruffles my already disheveled hair.

"So…any idea's?" I nervously fiddle with my book bag strap, hoping Kenny has some sort of advice for me. Although most times, advice from Kenny is not helpful.

"Mmm…maybe he's just tired?" He suggests while yawning, rubbing at his slightly bloodshot eyes.

"Are you kidding? He doesn't do anything." My metal-framed glasses slip down my nose, causing me to immediately push them back up to their rightful place. I hate wearing glasses, but luckily I don't have to wear them all the time.

"Maybe you've drained him completely…if you know what I mean." He nudges me in the side, wearing that all knowing smart-ass grin of his.

"You're a pervert, Kenny." We start a playful pushing fight but I'm annoyed at the fact he isn't taking this seriously.

"Well he plays football, that requires a lot of physical work, Kyle. He could just be exhausted."

"I know, but that's all he does. He usually just goes home and plays video games and lies around." I realize how harsh it sounds as it leaves my lips, but it's the truth.

"Maybe he's actually doing his homework and studying. "

"_Pht_, yeah right, and I'm not Jewish." While laughing, I can't help but try to picture him actually doing his homework.

"Dude, lay off him a bit. He does deserve to rest a bit. You don't know what he's going through," His tone has turned completely serious, "Why don't you talk to him instead of asking me?"

"Because, he hasn't been himself lately. Even when I practically throw myself at him. I try to do things to show off my ass…but it's like he isn't interested."

"How can he ignore you? I mean look at that ass…" He uses my words as an excuse to lean back to practically drool over it. By now, I'm used to Kenny's words so it doesn't faze me. I ignore his perverted words and listen as he continues.

"I don't know what to tell you. I'm not the best with relationships, as you can see. My advice, stop picking on him and go talk to him."

A moment passes between us, the only sound is a crowd of people chatting as they pass us. As soon as I open my mouth to respond, he holds his finger up and cuts me off.

"Don't say anything. Stop _bitching_, you should know better than anyone that sex isn't everything. And this is _me_ saying that. Talk to him, find out what's going on and deal with it yourself."

Kenny's words practically feel like a slap in the face, but he's right. "Yeah…"

"Sorry for being harsh. I just think talking to him is more important. I don't want to get in the middle of your problems. I also don't want to see you and Stan break up. You guys do make the perfect couple, you do know that, right?"

And with that being said, he tosses his cigarette on the ground. I watch as he crushes it as the cancer stick blends in with the messy, dirty snow. An innocent smile graces my features as Kenny's last few words hit me. Perfect couple? Just those words make me incredibly happy.

"Jesus, Jew boy, are you in heat or something?" That smart ass tone can only mean one person.

"Huh, what the hell fatass? Were you eavesdropping the whole time?" One of his pudgy hands finds its way onto my shoulder, squeezing roughly.

"Why yes, yes I was. I find it funny how much of a bitch you are." I shake off his touch, wiping at my shoulder as if he left germs on me.

"Cartman, I swear to God if you don't leave me alone I will kick yo-"

"I thought Stan was a pussy…" There's no way I'm going to stand here and listen to him pick on us so I roll my eyes and begin to walk away. "But now I think you take the cake."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" My feet act on impulse and I turn around to see that fat piece of shit grinning. _Why am I wasting my time with him?_

"First of all, I can't stand you, you no good money thief, but why do you always expect Stan to take the initiative?" He leans back against the rough, brick wall while pulling out a bag of treats for himself.

"I don't _always_ make him do that." A nauseous feeling comes on as I watch him shove the fatty foods into his mouth. God, he's gross.

"Clearly you do. Why wouldn't you just go up to him and tell him what you want, demanding it from him." His mouth is full, pieces of candy falling out as he speaks.

"Are…are you trying to help me or…be an asshole?" I ask inquisitively, wondering to myself if this is one of his tricks.

"I am not helping you, I'm just pointing out how much of a pussy you are."

Just as I'm about to bitch at Cartman, I see Stan through a crowd of people. I suddenly want to prove to not just Cartman, but to myself that Stan doesn't always control this relationship and that I _can_ take initiative. While he continues to eat, he just rolls his eyes at me in response.

"Watch this, fat ass." I glare at him before rushing over to where Stan is standing. I'm forced to push a few people out of my way before grabbing his shoulders while I stand on my tippy toes to roughly push my lips against his.

"Mhmph…K-Ky…" My lips mumble his words but he quickly melts into the kiss by placing his hands on my back. My eyes flutter open to watch Cartman making a gag face at the sight as he hurries away, looking like he wants to puke.

At first I wanted to prove to him I can be dominant but as I sink further into the kiss, I just want him to take me, to dominate and control me. My fingers crawl slowly up his chest and up into his jet-black hair, pulling his head as close as possible. Both of us breathe heavily through our noses as the kiss becomes more passionate.

"Stan…" A hoarse whisper escapes my lips, slightly mumbled by the closeness of his lips. I'm in too much of my own world to care about the soft giggles from girls, and low grunts by disapproving males at our public display.

"Kyle…wha-" I cut him off by pressing a chaste kiss to his parted lips. My eager, needy hands grab his and direct them down to my rear.

"Stan, please…" Confused icy, blue orbs meet my own chocolate brown ones, searching for answers to my behavior. "I want you…dude, I need you, _please_…" I emphasize the word please, trying to get across to him how desperate I am. I don't even care at the fact we're outside with a bunch of people around.

"Kyle, I can't…not now, dude. I have football practice." He slowly removes his hands from my butt and gives me one more kiss before leaving me standing here, alone and feeling rejected.

"What the hell is going on?" I ask myself, ignoring some glares being cast in my direction.

"I'll show him." Storming off towards home, I think about how I'm going to make this possible.

….

Stan's POV

The moment my helmet is off, I can't help but let out a heavy sigh as I wipe the sticky sweat dripping down my forehead. My eyes feel heavy and my lungs feel like they're on fire from all of the running.

"Ugh, so tired…" I collapse on one of the benches, waving at some of the other players leaving the field with their football gear in hands.

After a few minutes of deep breathing, trying to gather the energy to head to the locker room to take a quick shower, I wonder how Kyle is doing. I wasn't exactly the nicest to him before practice. Poor Kyle, that kiss seemed desperate. Like something was wrong with him.

I've been so damn tired lately from all of the practices, and I've been trying to boost my grades a bit higher to get a football scholarship. I've never told Kyle any of this, I just didn't want to put all of my problems on him. I need to prove to myself and everyone else that I can do this on my own. It's the last year of High school, and up until now I've done nothing but goof off in class and cause trouble for everyone. As much as I love Kyle, I also need to have a future ahead of me to look forward to, _with_ Kyle of course.

"Better get going…" I say to myself, groaning as my legs struggle to hold my weight up.

When I get to the locker room, I decide I should send a text to Kyle. When I eventually find my phone, I see a red light flashing, indicating I have a text. Surprisingly enough, it's Kyle and I can't help but grin when I see he just sent it. Both of us think alike, it makes me way too happy. I'm probably smiling like an idiot to myself.

_Can you come over? I know you're tired but I need to talk to you. No one is home so come right in if you can make it._

My heart flutters in my chest, either being happy he wants me to come over or scared that he's had enough and wants to break up. I'm guessing the latter just from the way the text is written.

While shaking tremendously, I manage to type a quick response to tell him I will be there in a few minutes. I skip taking a shower, throw my football gear in my locker and grab my bag.

"Uh-oh…" A sigh escapes, and I can't help but fear the worst as I make my way to the Broflovski residence.

…

Staring at the door handle, my mind runs through a million scenarios at what will happen when I walk into his house. While swallowing, I notice I feel what seems to be a lump in my throat and my stomach churns uncomfortably. I pray that my stomach settles down and that I don't end up vomiting.

"Oh God…" _Okay, here we go…_

I walk in, taking notice of the eerie silence as I set my bag down on the floor, taking my coat off and hanging it neatly in the closet. He did say nobody was home, though. What in the world is going on?

"Kyle!" I shout into the silence, waiting for him to respond or show up somewhere.

"Upstairs!" Kyle's voice is echoed through the quiet house, and I slowly make my way up the stairs. _Okay, something is definitely going on_.

One, two, three times I knock on his door, hesitating for a moment before opening it and stepping in. My heartbeat quickens when I don't see him. He called from his room, didn't he? Kyle's bag is on the floor so I assume he's in here.

"Kyle where are y-" I don't even finish my sentence as I'm roughly pushed forward onto his bed. I roll onto my back just in time for Kyle to crawl on top of me, straddling my waist.

"Jesus Christ, what the fu-" Once again, I'm cut off but this time by his lips pushing up against mine. His tongue practically forces my mouth to open, searching for my own.

"Mmmph?!" My fingers waste no time in gripping his lean waist as my other hand reaches up to cup his neck, pulling him closer. As confused as I am with what's going on, the closeness feels great and before today we haven't kissed a lot lately, so I can't complain.

"Mmm…Kyle, seriously, what's going on?" My voice comes out in a soft whisper when he pulls away. His brown eyes bore into me, before reaching back and pulling out something from his back pocket. Without having time to actually see what it is, all I hear is a _clank_ noise.

Suddenly he grabs my wrists roughly and before I know it, he's already handcuffed my hands to his headboard. I pull as hard as possible, only resulting in hurting my wrists. _Where the fuck did he get handcuffs?_

"Kyle! What are you doing? I thought you wanted to talk?" While pulling on the cuffs, tears sting in my eyes at the claustrophobic feeling of not being able to move my hands.

"Yeah, and I'm going to be doing the talking!" The first thing he's said since I got here and he sounds extremely pissed off. _Is this from today?_ I wonder as I continue struggling to free myself.

"Kyle, I'm really sorry if you're pissed at me…" There's no response as he gets up and pulls something out of one of his drawers. "Kyle, please release me. I'm not going to run or anything."

Whatever he pulled out of his drawer, he stuffs it in his pocket before coming back over to me, placing both hands on my cheeks, giving me another long kiss. Even without touching him, I can feel his whole body shaking. The kiss lasts for a minute before he abruptly pulls away, his eyes burning with anger. His whole face is cherry red, while he huffs for air.

"Kyle, what's wrong?" I ask while his lips are still touching mine, and he pulls the item from his pocket. Tears drip from his once sparkling eyes, now he just looks irritated with me. _Did I hurt him that bad enough for him to hate me?_

"Shut up, just…be quiet, Stan_."_ He fiddles with the item, and I just begin to recognize it as somewhat like a ball gag.

"Oh, God…Please don't do thi-" He shoves the ball in my mouth and does it up at the back. I've never been the best at nose breathing, so I panic a bit when I'm forced to breathe through it.

Fingers grasp at my shirt, ripping it open and a moan rumbles in my throat as he peppers kisses down my chest and down my navel. With a rough movement, he yanks my pants down along with my boxers. The slight bitter cold from his room causes goosebumps to form on my skin while my body is racked with nerves from what's going on.

With his tongue, he swirls around the tip of my member before taking it completely into his mouth. The warmth of his mouth around the most sensitive part of my body feels so amazing. It seems like it's been a while since he last did this to me.

"Mmm…mmm…" His scorching mouth is enclosed over my member, licking and sucking like a pro with his hand pumping what he can't fit in his mouth. I can't help but release quickly into his awaiting mouth.

"Screw you, Stan..." He says while wiping some of my semen off of his chin. With my continuous effort in struggling, he continues, "Stop struggling, we're doing this and I don't care what you think."

"Hmm?" _What is he talking about?_ Of course I want to do this with him. Maybe not like this, but we've done this multiple times and every time it has been amazing.

The only thing I can do is watch as he grabs lube from his drawer, watching as he pulls his pants and boxers down his slim legs, tossing them mindlessly on the floor. He straddles my legs, but faces away from me while he sticks his ass in the air, giving me a magnificent view. In no time, my member hardens almost instantly as I watch him drench his fingers in lubricant and bringing them to his trembling entrance. With the ball gag in my mouth and my hands not being available to touch him, I can only watch with my hard, painful erection begging for more attention.

"Uhh…nghh…" He moans to himself, probably hitting that sensitive spot inside of him. I can't help but feel jealous of his fingers right now.

After what seems to be eternity of just watching, he must believe that he's fully stretched out. With shaking hands, he grabs more lubricant before turning around to slick down my weeping member with the sticky, liquidy substance. There is no eye contact as he does this, and even though my body is responding, I feel like this is wrong.

"Mmm…mmm…" With no control over myself, losing myself in pleasure, my hands pull on the handcuffs and I let out a cry as it only ends up hurting and digging into my skin.

"Stan, stop struggling…you can't escape." He says while staring at me, licking his dry lips slowly. Like a predator ready to pounce on their prey.

Within a split moment, he straddles my waist as he begins to lower onto my length, his tongue sticking out from between his lips in concentration. My hips thrust upwards on their own, hurrying the penetration process. The overwhelming pleasure from this position is enough to make me come immediately, but I hold it back with everything I have.

"Stan! Haah…uhh…" His fingers claw at my chest, almost to the point of drawing blood, and I bite the ball to hold back tears.

When he's fully seated on my member, our eyes lock for a moment and I give him a pleading look, begging for him to release me. I realize that he's too upset and releasing me is probably the last thing on his mind.

"Fuck…not fair…why, Stan?" His voice is quiet, yet still holds anger as he mumbles to himself. It takes a moment before he starts to lift his hips, my member leaving his body for a brief moment before being shoved back in.

"Mhmmphhmm…" My head tosses back in pure pleasure as he continues to thrust his hips awkwardly. Not once has he ridden on top of me like this before, and it saddens me to think our first time with him on top has to be like this.

It takes all of my willpower to keep myself from coming right now with how tight he is around my length. All I want to do is grab his waist, push him on his back and take control him. Clearly he seems to be wanting to prove something, or he wouldn't be this angry. I wish he would have just talked to me instead, though.

"Oh…God, so good…right? D-don't you feel good?" I watch him closely, mesmerized by his movements. His member bounces with each thrust he makes, his face racked with pleasure.

"Nghh…" I moan from behind the ball, attempting to get across this is not what I want. Even though I'm only lying here, I feel like I'm ready to pass out from exhaustion.

Our eyes meet again and I use everything I have to use my eyes to communicate with him. It takes me a moment to realize there are tears slipping down my cheeks. It takes him a moment, but he finally notices that I'm not enjoying this as much as he is as I barely ever cry anymore.

_I love you, Kyle_. We both stare at each other for a brief moment before his thrusting movement completely stops.

Those gorgeous brown eyes close tightly as he brings his hands up to cover them. Hesitantly, after a moment he reaches over to his desk and grabs a little key before quickly undoing the handcuffs, releasing my pounding, almost bleeding wrists.

Kyle still sits atop of my waist with me still inside of him, his hands back over his face while weeping heavily. My hands are shaking as I bring my hands up to undo the gag from my mouth. I choke slightly while removing it and I toss it recklessly on the floor, not caring where it lands. A part of me is angry with him, but I'm more confused than anything.

"Kyle…" Rubbing my aching wrists, I stare at him, waiting for an explanation but I can't help but feel sorry for him. Clearly he's extremely upset so I decide to ignore the fact he tied me up and gagged me.

"Stan…I'm so-" I grab his waist and flip him onto his back, all while staying inside of him. A cute squeal escapes his lips as the movement causes my member to bury deeper within him.

"Kyle…I don't know what's going on…but you need to talk to me…" I begin thrusting my hips roughly, moaning as his legs wrap around my hips. His face is scrunched up in pain, but I'm hoping to change that soon.

"St-Stan…" His hands grab my face, pulling me down for a kiss. Only this time, it's gentle and not forced. While thrusting his hips up to meet my own, his hands move to my chest before wrapping around my neck. Our warm chests press up together and both of us end up moaning at the contact.

"Mmm…" We practically pant into each others mouths, his member brushing up against my stomach. I lick his bottom lip, his mouth opening enough for me to slip my tongue inside the warm cavern.

"I love you…" One of my hands runs up and down his chest, palming his nipples with my other hand resting on his hip, fingers digging into his skin. I change my angle of thrusting just a bit, hoping to find his prostate and I know I'm successful when the legs around me tighten as well as his head tosses back in pleasure, screaming out profanities.

"…I love you, too…Stan…" With only a few more sharp thrusts, I release inside of him. The fingers resting on the back of my neck loosen their grip as I feel him come over my stomach, coating it with his sticky fluid.

My arms give out and I collapse on top of him, my head buried in his neck. Both of us take a few moments to catch our breath before we both sit up, taking quick glances at each other but not saying anything. I want to just scream at him for what he did, but I keep my anger to myself, not wanting to cause a big fight.

He grabs some Kleenex from his desk, wiping some of the mess up off of his body. Without speaking, he tosses them to me and I quickly clean up as well. Both of us stare straight ahead, silence overtaking the room.

"Kyle…can I ask…why you did this?" I finally ask, hoping to get everything cleared up between us.

"I don't know..." He pauses, clearly thinking of a response, "I just felt like doing that…"

"Bullshit, you obviously planned this. I deserve to know. You friggin handcuffed me to your bed and put a gag in my mouth." As I say this to him, I can tell he feels guilty by the look on his face.

My eyes fix on the side of his face as he refuses to look me in the eye, but he finally gives in and nods his head. I lean back against the wall, awaiting his explanation. He follows and sits beside me, also leaning back with his hands folded on his lap.

"I just…wanted to take the initiative…for once." His bed must be interesting because he stares at it for the longest time with a blank expression.

"What? Kyle, I don't believe that for a second. I know you, you wouldn't get all pissed and do that for no reason," My voice raises as I continue to speak, "Tell me the real reason."

"…I…I…It's just that you've been ignoring me lately…like you don't want to do anything anymore…"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Thinking back, I don't really recall ignoring him at all. I know I can be clueless at times, but I'm sure I didn't.

"We haven't had sex in like…three weeks! And we've barely kissed lately…it's like you don't want to be together…"

"Have I really been like that?" He nods sadly, staring down at his fidgeting hands. I try to think back over the past few weeks, but all I can remember doing is work, football…and more work. _Oh…_

"I'm sorry, Kyle…I didn't know I was doing that…I really am sorry…" I stare straight ahead, feeling like a big jerk. "I've been doing a lot of school work lately…plus I've had so many football practices…"

One of my hands moves over and rests gently on his thigh, rubbing it soothingly. Hopefully he does believe me, because I am telling him the honest truth. One of his shaking hands covers mine, squeezing it lovingly. My heart flutters just from the innocent touch of our hands, feeling joy at the fact we won't be breaking up like I thought.

"I want to make sure…I can get into multiple colleges, and different programs…so you and I can stay together, whether it's for football or…something else, I want to be with you forever…"

"Why…why didn't you ask me for help?" Our eyes lock for the first time since he released me from the handcuffs, but this time he's calmed down and his eyes no longer hold that rage.

"You've always helped me, Kyle. I wanted to do something on my own for once. I want to prove to you I can do _something _on my own without help."

A silent moment engulfs the room, creating an awkward air between us. The next thing I know, Kyle turns towards me and throws one arm around my neck while the other is resting on the bed, keeping him balanced. He must feel bad...he probably thinks I hate him now for doing what he did, but I don't. I could never hate him.

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to do th-that to you…" He takes my sore wrists in his hands, placing gentle kisses on them to try to soothe them. It doesn't work too well, but the thought of him trying to make me feel better makes me delighted.

"It's okay, it's really okay…just please don't do that again…it wasn't very fair." I rub his back, up and down, trying to get him to calm down.

"You're so sweet…you were just being….so sweet, while I went and…did that…" After a moment, I pull away slightly to cup one of his cheeks in my hand and press my lips gently against his, enjoying the fact he kisses back immediately without any hesitation.

"Wait…I saw you talking to Cartman earlier, what was that about?" I ask curiously once our lips part, enjoying the loving expression he's giving me.

"Oh, nothing…" I glare at him, knowing there is no way they would be talking for no reason, "Okay, he…called me a pussy…and told me to take the initiative in our relationship."

"Since when do you listen to Cartman?" Oh...so that's where this 'trying to be in control' came from…

"I don't know…I thought maybe he was right." His cheeks are dusted with a lovely shade of pink as I realize what all of this means.

"Do…do you want to top me?" I feel my cheeks heat up at the thought of him topping. Of course it has crossed my mind, even though I love being the one on top and in control.

"No… I just wanted to be in control for once…I hope I can do this again some other time…and I promise I won't put that in your mouth next time…" We kiss again, a silent agreement that one day we will try this again, while he isn't mad at me.

"You better not." Both of us chuckle, kissing a few more times. "I do have one more question, though…" I whisper as I pull away, wanting to laugh at the fact he whimpers as I release his lips. "Where did you get the handcuffs and ball gag?"

A tiny, kinky smile graces his lips and just by that sight, I have discovered a new part of Kyle that I didn't know before. _He likes to be kinky_. Wow, I never would have thought that Kyle of all people, would be like that.

"I got them a while ago…Kenny came with me. It was his idea, but when I got them, the idea kind of excited me." Of course it was Kenny's idea. I chuckle, knowing Kyle would be too embarrassed to buy these on his own.

"So, does this mean you've never been satisfied…with our regular sex?" I dare to ask, praying the answer is no. I always thought he liked our sex…but you never know.

"What? No! I love everything that we do…it's just…sometimes…"

Without any warning, I grab his waist and roll him over onto his back. I lean off of the bed to grab the handcuffs, and with a devilish smile, hold them up in front of his face. I've never done this kind of thing before, but there's always a first. I may not be into the whole kinky thing, but for Kyle I would do anything, including this.

"Stan…?" His brown eyes widen in surprise at my bold move but by the smile on his face, he knows exactly what is coming next. He trails his fingers up my chest before gripping my shoulders, that kinky smile gracing his face again.

"It's your turn now to wear these."

...

Hope you all enjoyed it! Do leave a review if you enjoyed it, I actually do spend quite a bit of time doing these. I am extremely grateful and appreciate every review or anyone who adds them to their favs, so thank you! I'm actually really happy this one is done, it's taken me so long. Actually it's been done, I just had to proof read it and fix it.

And I don't know what it is in America, but in the story Kyle and Kenny buy bondage toys, and in Canada it's 18 years old. So I don't know if it's the same in the US, but oh well haha

I may be taking a break from all of my other fic plans to focus on my 'I'm Broken' story. And if I do end up doing another fanfic, it won't have lemon in it. I definitely am taking a break from it. Not because I don't like writing it, just until some new idea's come to my mind.

Ugh, my other fic is driving me nuts. The chapter is almost done but I don't want to submit it until it's perfected. It will be up soon, though. I promise!

Thanks everyone! Hope you liked it :) Do not flame, I do not appreciate them and they will be deleted.


End file.
